


Beans and Rice, So Nice

by MaroonCamaro



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, I hate giving away the ending in the tags, Kissing, Limited Dinner Options, M/M, rwg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl come back from a run and they are hungry. Rick doesn't see much to fix, but Daryl knows they have options. And then things get a bit kinky...as they are wont to do.</p>
<p>Written for the lovely  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic/pseuds/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic/">KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic</a> for her birthday, but she's sick, so she's getting it early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beans and Rice, So Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic/gifts).



> Happy birthday dear Katy! Just a little one-shot for your birthday. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but you're sick, so you get it a day early. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Everyone else, please go check out Katy's wonderful fics! She has two WIPs that I know you guys will love. [Southern Discomfort](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2503691/chapters/5558801/) and [Heart of Darkness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5869300/chapters/13528126/) !
> 
> Thank you ever so much to the lovely and talented [Skarlatha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha) for betaing for me on short notice.

It was late when they got back from the run. Tired and dusty, they tromped into the house through the back door into the kitchen. Food was on their mind.

The car they’d left in was stuck in the mud somewhere south of Alexandria. The small herd they’d attracted trying to free the car wasn’t normally anything they couldn’t handle, but they were on a mission and didn’t want to waste any more time taking them out. Rick had planned on coming back to the car and the food Carol had packed for them, but they never made it back.

Marcum’s Feed & Seed wasn’t the type of place to be looted the first go around during the apocalypse, but they were going to raid it now. Maggie had wanted seeds to start a garden and they weren’t going to go back empty handed. Tomato, squash, green beans, cauliflower, and anything else that the store had to offer in seeds were thrown into a bag slung over Daryl’s shoulder. Maggie could figure out what was good and what wasn’t when they got back.

The place had plenty of potential food, but no  _ actual  _ food. Daryl knew because he looked twice. And while Daryl was looking for food, Rick found an old 1-ton truck with the store’s logo fading on the sides. Daryl had to tinker with it for a bit, but they were able to get it started with a bit of the starter fluid that had been thrown in the floorboard of the truck. 

And now they were home, hungry and sore from the broken springs in the truck. Everyone in the house was asleep already. No one worried about Rick and Daryl’s safety when they went out together; they were near indestructible. 

Rick opened a cabinet and frowned at the meager offerings. Noodles, tuna, a can of red beans, and rice. The fridge held bottled water and a store brand sports drink. He gave the water to Daryl and he drank the lemon-lime flavored crap. 

“Not much to eat,” he finally said.

Daryl opened the cabinet and pulled out the rice and a can of beans. “Plenty to eat.”

“What? Rice and beans?” Rick asked.

“Yeah, didn’t you watch cartoons on Saturday morning? Beans and rice, so nice?” Daryl asked as he worked open the can of beans with a small can opener.

Rick rolled his eyes up in thought. “Oh, right. Like the cartoons about the bill guy and Judy the interplanet….something or another.” 

“Mmmhmm. Gettin’ soft, Rick,” Daryl handed Rick a small pot and motioned for him to put water in it. He dumped the beans into another pot and turned on the gas stove. The rice got dumped into the pot of water and put to boil. 

“Kinda forgot what it’s like to make do,” Rick agreed.

There was no awkwardness as the two men stood and waited for their meal to cook. They could, and had, sit next to each other for hours and not say a word. Other people might get antsy after a while, but not these two.

Rick sat down heavily in a kitchen chair after getting his plate. “Would I still be too soft if I asked for salt?”

“Nah, need salt anyway. Just not too much,” Daryl said as he filled his plate. 

Smirking, Rick sprinkled a bit of salt on his plate before grabbing a bean and tossing it in his mouth.

Shaking his head, Daryl turned with his full plate, aiming for the table. Several beans escaped and rolled off and onto the floor. After eating worms and whatever else could pass for sustenance for so long, Daryl wasn’t about to let some wayward beans go uneaten just because they’d fallen on a relatively clean kitchen floor. So he deposited his plate on the table and bent down on his knees to pick them up and pop them in his mouth.

“Daryl, man, we don’t need to eat off the floor. We got plenty,” Rick said as he held out a bean from his own plate to show that he was willing to share.

Looking up from the floor he was about to quip something sarcastic but the sight of Rick holding out a bean, an innocent little bean, did something to Daryl’s stomach that seemed to paralyze his vocal cords. A little half smile and affection in those weary eyes making the world go sideways for a moment. 

It wasn’t like Rick hadn’t looked at him like that before, hell he probably had done it at least ten times today alone, but something about him holding out that fucking bean made Daryl freeze. Rick must have noticed the change, or maybe it was just that Daryl was taking short shallow breaths as he bit his lip, because his eyes widened and he froze up too. 

A long moment passed. The ease of just a few minutes earlier turning to tension as they stared into each other’s eyes. There was still time to forget it, time to chalk it up to tiredness, or hunger, or the late hour.  But that moment passed and still they were in the same pose, Daryl on his knees in front of Rick who held out a little red bean.

“Take it,” Rick finally said in a low, husky voice.

Daryl lifted a hand that had been resting on his thigh, “No, open your mouth.” Rick commanded.

A quick intake of breath and a sharp spike driven from Daryl’s stomach to below his waist and then he slowly opened his mouth and let his tongue lay flat over his bottom teeth. 

“Good,” Rick hissed, his eyes now half closed. “Now take it.”

Daryl leaned forward and opened his mouth just a little further so that he could accommodate Rick’s fingers still delicately holding the bean. Rick let go of the bean and let his fingers trail out of Daryl’s mouth and along his jaw.

“Chew,” Rick directed.

Daryl obediently chewed as Rick plucked another bean from his own plate.

He would be embarrassed about the bulge growing in his pants if he hadn’t noticed the bulge that Rick had in his own black jeans. Or the way that Rick’s eyes never left Daryl’s mouth as he chewed.

The next bean was consumed the same way, and the next, Daryl slowly working his way forward and settling right between Rick’s knees until all of Rick’s beans were gone and he was forced to switch to the rice. 

The rice was not as cooperative as the beans had been. Just giving Daryl one wasn’t as satisfying, but Rick would invariably drop one or two if he pinched several between his fingers. He’d quickly reach down and retrieve them, but Daryl soon started darting after them with his mouth, picking them off Rick’s pants with delicate lips. 

It wasn’t long after that before Rick was dropping them on purpose just to watch Daryl’s head bob over his lap as he retrieved the fallen rice. Rick grew more bold and started dropping them further from his knees and closer to his crotch. Daryl didn’t even flinch, just leaned forward farther, his hands braced on Rick’s calves. 

And then an obscene amount of rice was deposited on Rick’s fly, his eyes on Daryl and his breath held. Daryl’s eyes never wavered from Rick’s as he leaned all the way forward and gently picked up the rice, this time using his tongue along with his lips. Soon enough, all the rice was gone, but still Daryl continued to lap and nip there at the juncture of Rick’s legs.

Rick whimpered when Daryl’s eyes closed in bliss and he sucked ever so gently there. Sliding down in the chair so that Daryl could have more access, the rice forgotten, Rick put his hands in Daryl’s dark hair and caressed his head. 

He felt one of Daryl’s hands leave his calf and knew where it was headed, “No,” Rick said sharply. “Not yet.” Daryl moaned low in his throat, but put his hand back where it had been and continued loving on Rick. 

It was good. It was so good, but it could be better.  Rick let his hands trail down until they cupped Daryl’s jaw and gently pulled him away. Daryl looked up at Rick, bliss and confusion warring in his eyes. Holding his gaze, Rick slowly reached for the button of his pants. Daryl didn’t flinch, just squeezed at Rick’s calves. 

Taking that as permission Rick finished undoing his pants and eased himself out. Still, their eyes were locked. 

And like before Rick whispered, “Take it.”

Daryl’s eyes flicked down to what Rick offered and then back up. Their eyes held for another moment, a challenge and an acceptance passed between them. Daryl again leaned forward, his eyes slowly drifting closed as he settled in alongside Rick’s erection. 

He didn’t take it into his mouth just yet, but nuzzled against it, savoring its smell and velvety softness, running his nose down to the sack and back up again. Rick’s hiss and slight buck forward belied his calm demeanor. Daryl smirked and pushed a snake-like tongue out and just barely let the tip touch delicate skin.

“Daryl,” Rick begged in a long moan.

Taking pity, Daryl took the crown into his mouth and eased down just enough to get the head pulled in. Laving at it with his tongue, licking up the pre-come that was gathering at the top, Daryl took his time. There was no rush.

Rick widened his stance and planted his feet. Daryl took this as an indication that Rick wanted more, so he ran a hand up Rick’s leg and gently grasped lightly furred balls, kneading them softly.

“Please, Daryl.” Rick would never force himself, or demand this from Daryl despite the dynamics from earlier. This was a gift and Rick knew it. Something he’d earned and a thing to treasure. He wouldn’t forget. 

Daryl relented his teasing and took more of Rick in his mouth, using his hand to help maneuver things for a better angle. Each pass down was better than the last, firmer, or tighter, or with tongue dancing along the length. Rick’s hands were rhythmically kneading through Daryl’s hair, the pleasure almost too much to bear.

The hand that still anchored Daryl to Rick’s thigh was alternately squeezing along with work that Daryl’s mouth was doing. Rick suddenly realized that Daryl’s own cock was still untouched, trapped in his loose Levi’s. A small thrill went through him to know that Daryl was ignoring himself so that Rick could get off. But soon his sense of fairness took over and he gently pulled Daryl away.

And, god, was he beautiful. His eyes were hooded and glazed over, his mouth pink and shiny wet. 

“Kiss you,” Rick tried to ask, but only managing to say the words with a desperation that bordered on recklessness.

Daryl nodded his head, unable to speak. Rick pulled him up and put Daryl on his lap before falling into a kiss that felt like a thousand degree furnace. He scrambled to free Daryl from the confines of those Levi’s and pulled free a hard and hot cock

Daryl moaned and wrapped his arms around Rick, pulling him even closer. Rick gave a few light tugs just to glory in the feel of Daryl jerking in his arms. The control had shifted again. Daryl was docile in Rick’s embrace, allowing Rick to control the deep kiss and the tempo of the strokes his hand made on Daryl. 

Rick broke their kiss long enough to spit in his hand so that he could grasp both of their cocks together and stoke them in tandem. Daryl could no longer control himself and was pushing himself hard into Rick’s fist, the twin pleasure of the feel of hand and cock overloading his senses. 

When Rick let his kisses wander from Daryl’s lips to  _ that spot _ on his neck, Daryl was near done. “Gonna...gonna…” He couldn’t get the words out, but Rick knew what he meant.

He let his mouth trail back up to Daryl’s ear and whispered, “You’ll have to clean us up when you come.”

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Daryl cried out as his orgasm washed over him. Rick didn’t let up until Daryl collapsed in a heap against him, his own orgasm coming as Daryl’s hot breath coated his neck.

Rick looked down between him at his come-covered hand. “Got something for you,” he said to Daryl. He wasn’t sure that Daryl would actually do it now that the deed was done, wasn’t even sure if this would be a fluke or something to never be spoken of again. 

But Daryl was as ever a faithful sidekick and slid down Rick’s body so that he was on his knees again, eyes trained on Rick’s in supplication. If Rick had been a younger man he probably would have gone hard again at that look, but for now he just tried his best to memorize it for later when he was alone.

Rick held out his hand that was full of their combined spunk as Daryl tilted forward with his tongue out ready to lick it all up. Damn if Daryl didn’t take his time, pulling each finger in individually and giving it his undivided attention before moving on to the next one. 

When Daryl was done, he quickly tucked himself back in like nothing extraordinary had just happened between them. He then gathered the long forgotten (at least by Rick) beans that were scattered around himself and popped them all in his mouth. Standing up, he shoved his plate toward Rick. “Better eat up so’s Carol don’t get on your ass about how skinny you’re gettin’.”

Rick’s mouth fell open in surprise at the nonchalant attitude, but Daryl just sauntered off. He did stop in the doorway and turn back to Rick to say, “We should eat together more often. Maybe we could pack a whole picnic next time we go out on a run.”

Daryl missed the confused look on Rick’s face because he turned and left. It took Rick a minute because  _ didn’t they eat together all the fucking time _ , but the meaning soon became clear and Rick had a whole new understanding of what a picnic would be in Daryl’s mind. 

He’d have to find a blanket and a basket for tomorrow, and maybe some lube and a condom.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being a friend and willing to chat anytime of the day or night. Thank you for helping me write and offering encouragement. Thank you for being you!
> 
> Thank you to everyone else for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
